Solar Flare: An Ed, Edd'n Eddy Story
by NuclearStoryteller
Summary: The Eds came up with a scam to go to Mars, and ended up with trouble. Their ship is damaged and they must repair it so they can get off this planet full of holocausts! But other things get in their way... Chapter 9 is finally here!
1. Gathering the Culdesac

**Solar Flare** **: An Ed, Edd'n, Eddy Story -** Chapter 1: Gathering the Cul-de-sac

Disclaimer : I do not own any part of 'Ed,Edd'n Eddy', only this story.

**This is my first story, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny, beautiful day, the average temperature was about 75 degrees Fahrenheit, and it was 3 o'clock in the evening. And our favorite trio was on Eddy's lawn. 

"Blugggibleuaaa!" Ed gibbered while thrusting his head into a centimeter thick stick placed horizontally on two towers of bricks. He was drifting off from yet another one of Eddy's scams, adopted from his big brother, and was wearing karate-styled clothes and was shirtless."Ed! What are you doing? And why aren't you wearing a shirt? And what's up with the pants?" Eddy yelled with anger from Ed forgetting his devious and silly plan. "We're supposed to go to the unknown, the strange, the Ed-tacular!"

"I don"t see why we can't do a scam without using our names in it." Murmured Double-D. "Now, even though we are only-- let me rephrase that-- barely teenagers, we are trying to make a working space shuttle without grown-up help; along with the rest of the cul-de-sac going on it. May I remind you that I'm not exactly the leader of NASA--"

"Just get to the point!!!" Eddy yelled even more irritated than when he was yelling at Ed. "I already know the plan! Just tell me the important part!"

"Ah-ah-ah! No pointing fingers, if you point your finger, you might hit a wall!" Ed, of course, said. There was a five-second pause.

"Ahem, as I was saying, shouldn't we test our shuttle out before we bring it to the public's attention?" Double-D remarked. "After all, the prices _could _be dire." He said in a dark voice, hesitating at the end of the sentence.

"Eh, I'll take my chances, when is it going to be ready?" Eddy replied, even though he completely ignored Double-D.

"I suppose it'll be ready in half an hour." Double-D sighed, while cranking bolts into the shuttle's thrusters.  
"Perfect! In half an hour, prepare to be buried in money! Then, there come the jawbreakers!" (lol, that sounded weird) Eddy laughed.

**_Half an hour later_**...

"Ready, Eddy!" Double-D yelled, he had to, since Eddy was sitting inside, watching TV. Strangely, Ed was helping place the glass windshield for the cockpit-- the last part that was finished. "I've always liked saying that," he repeated 'Ready Eddy' five times and got interrupted by an excited Eddy.

"Yeah-yeah I heard you the first time." Eddy said, not knowing that Double-D just liked saying that. "Now, let's bag some suckers." Eddy whispered loudly, rubbing his hands together and biting his tongue.

"Okay, young sir." Ed replied, wearing his usual outfit again. And he went to his house, got a plastic bag and went door to door looking for candy.

"What an idiot...I'll do it myself." Eddy snared. In a few minutes, he had brought all of the children of the cul-de-sac to his front lawn.

"Good morning citizens! I'm here to bring you our shuttle, you can go for a ride with us to Mars, with hi-tech spacesuits and actually land on it! Plus, we will have robot room service and definitely first class seating along the way!" Eddy said, through a mega-phone. "All for a small charge of 1 dollar!"

"What kind of food is there?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, we've got a lifetime supply with many varieties of eggs, pickles, milk, and potato-" Double-D said before being interrupted.

"Ed boys! Have you been feasting on Rolf's potatoes?!" Rolf sneered.

"Potato-chips, Rolf." Double-D replied.

"Heh...yeah...chips." Johnny said while quickly stuffing a spud into his mouth, hiding others in his pocket.

"C'mon Jimmy, this is stupid, why would anybody want to go in space?" Sarah whispered loudly to Jimmy.

"Aw...come on Sarah! Why not be the first teens in space?" Nazz said.

"Yeah, Sarah! It'll be fun! First class and room service!" Jimmy whined.

"Hmm...how about n-" She was about to yell before being interrupted by Nazz.

"Hey, Sarah! Double-D just told me that they had a beauty salon!" Sarah paused and slowly turned to stare at Jimmy.

"Jimmy!!! We just have to go!" Sarah squealed.

"Well, I've already made up my mind, being one of the first teens to go into space!" Nazz said.

"If she goes I go." Kevin casually added.

"Why?" Nazz asked.

"Well, um...ya know..." Kevin stuttered.

"Can we just get on with this?" Eddy moaned. ⌠Ed's neck is getting tired and the robots are getting rusty!"

"OKAY!" They all yelled. They packed all of their belongings and were set to go. Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, and the trio (besides Double-D) walked into their shuttle; Jimmy was holding Sarah's hand and the rest casually walked onto a metal ramp, leading to the air-locking shuttle door.

Meanwhile, Double-D was giving more information about safety, health, heart problems, allergies, and medical care. After they were all loaded, Double-D hopped in and they were ready for liftoff.

"Please fasten all of your seatbelts 'cause we're about to liftoff. Remember, if you begin to have trouble bre, bree--(what's this? "That's breathing." oh,) breathing, simply place an oxygen mask over your mouth and nose; located right above every seat. The restrooms are at the front and back of the seating room at the sides. If you feel sleepy, just recline your seat. Remember, be respectful to the ship's property and your fellow passengers. You are now on the second floor, the first floor would be where the engines are, the arcade is on the third floor, the beauty salon is on the fourth floor, which would be where the spas are, and the top floor will be where Double-D will play the bass! Now sit back and enjoy the ride to Mars!" Eddy said through a microphone.


	2. Something goes wrong

**Yes! I'm starting to get the hand of things... hope to see more people review! THIS is when things start to get bad...**

Chapter 2 : Something goes wrong

* * *

Eddy's role was to pilot the shuttle, after receiving weeks of training following the creation of the shuttle. Ed's role was to be a waiter and serve the people in the seating area. And Double-D's only role was to play the bass, or if he got sick with it, help with keeping the shuttle under control. Of course, they still have gravity.

"Ed! Rolf requires your assistance!" Rolf yelled, he was on the second level, sitting next to Johnny and Kevin.

"No, Rolf! Forgive me!" Johnny yelled, close to crying.

Ed ran to Rolf, while serving drinks to the people he passed by that ordered. "Yes, Rolf?"

"Johnny has stolen Rolf's potatoes!" He barked. "Here, help me beat him WITH MY BEATING STICK!" And he handed Ed a cane-looking stick.

"Cool stick, Rolf!" Ed said with glee. "Do we give him a chance?"

"NO CHANCE! Johnny has been feasting and hiding Rolf's potato--" Rolf said before being cut off by a series of screams coming from every person in the ship besides Rolf and Ed. Then all of a sudden, all the lights went off besides a very dim, yellow light in the back of the seating room.

"Don't...worry...we're just...in a--" Eddy's microphone was disconnected and the ship was shaking ever since the screaming began.

"We're all gonna die!" Jimmy yelled, hitting a window that showed a beautiful sight of the moon, trying to break it and commit suicide. But, he was too weak.

"No! Don't do it Jimmy!" Sarah yelled, grabbing his arms, but still not stopping him, for he was driven by fear.

Nazz saw this and thought that she was helping him. "Don't do it Sarah!" She yelled, grabbing her arms, but still not stopping them.

Rolf saw this and threw them all away from the window. "Are you mad, young ones?!" Rolf questioned. "Breaking that window may cause major decompression!" Rolf moved his index finger side to side while saying this. "Now, let us calm down and see what is going on." They all walked behind Rolf, even Kevin, and saw Eddy in the pilot seat, driving like he stole it. "Eddy, what is going on?"

"We hit an asteroid, just a minor mishap." He calmly stated. "We're only 30 miles away from Mars's atmosphere, it should only take a minute or two until we come to a complete stop and land. So, get your spacesuits."

Suddenly, everybody besides Eddy sees a dark shadow crawling on the floor.

"Aaa--" Jimmy's scream was cut off by Eddy.

"That means you too, sock-head." He casually added. "Heh-heh-heh..."

"Ooooohhh!" Double-D frowned. After that little bit, all of the lights turned back on.

_**Two minutes later...**_

"We are currently landing, need more time to fit on your spacesuits?" Eddy said to everybody else.

"I'm good." Kevin replied.

"Rolf thinks that this will be fun! I'm ready!"

"I think I scratched myself when I put on my suit; but ah well, I'm ready." Jimmy sighed.

"I'm ready!" Sarah said, smiling.

"Ready to be famous!" Nazz replied, and began giggling.

Ed saluted."Ready and waiting!"

Double-D saluted and straightened his back, "Ready Eddy!" He couldn't help but saying it once more to himself.

"Alright then, let's go!"

_**Stepping onto Mars...**_

Sarah looked at Jimmy and his face told her that he was scared."Want me to hold your hand Jimmy? You look scared."

Jimmy looked at her and others began to stare at Jimmy."SCARED?" Jimmy said in a demonic tone, while his eyes turned to a bright red.

"Lick the bunny!!!!!" Ed yelled as if he were scared.

"Do you want to die, Ed?" Jimmy said darkly again, with a black and red cord came out of somewhere behind his back with a claw slowly emerging from it.

"I'm gonna wet my pants..." Johnny whispered.

"NO!" Ed began to shake wildly and his eyes grew wide.

"Jimmy, what happ--" Sarah was cut off from Jimmy's claw crashing into the ground right next to her. Unfortunately, this made a large boulder fly into the air and hit the ship, damaging it badly, making it unsafe to use.

"Uh...oh no, uh...BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jimmy shouted before he fell down and passed out.

"GREAT! WE HAVE A MONSTER COMING WITH US, AND NOW THE SHIP IS DAMAGED!?" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is going to ruin the whole thing!" Eddy began to pull his hair and finally calmed himself down. When he had awaken from his blind fury, he saw that everybody was staring at him. "What? Did I do something?" He had a plan.

"I've made a plan."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but, I want to name this next part a new chapter called"..." never mind, I don't want to give it away:)**

**The one and only- NuclearStoryteller.**


	3. Gadgets

**Back again... prepare to see guns and gadgets and some weird alien-robots in this crazy chapter.**

Chapter 3 : Gadgets

* * *

_"Uh...oh no, uh...BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jimmy shouted before he fell down and passed out. _

_"GREAT! WE HAVE A MONSTER COMING WITH US, AND NOW THE SHIP IS DAMAGED!?" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is going to ruin the whole thing!" Eddy began to pull his hair and finally calmed himself down. When he had awaken from his blind fury, he saw that everybody was staring at him. "What? Did I do something?" He had a plan._

_"I've made a plan." _

"A plan, is it? Who made Eddy the leader anyways?" Kevin said, still slightly irritated by Jimmy's little transforming bit.

"What did you say?!" Eddy threw a hard stare, usually when ever he gave anybody a face, they always gave a face back. But, this time it was unlike any other stare he had ever given before; it was worse than Jimmy's (When he was 'possessed'). All of a sudden, his right hand started to turn to a metallic color and after 30 seconds, turned into a sort of weapon. "What, you SCARED?!"

"Ahem, Eddy?" Double-D bravely interrupted. "You were telling us a plan?"

"Want to DIE--"

"Yes, just not now, only when I grow old." Double-D put a smirk on his face. "Do _you_ want to die?

"N-N-NO-YES-YE-YEA-N-script 50-41 looping, automatically shutting down." Eddy said before falling on his back and passing out, but luckily he came back after a few seconds. "What happened?"

"It seems that the reason that Jimmy and you were acting strange was because there was a mechanical micro-bug controlling you." Double-D said, picking up a seemingly live spider, he threw it on the ground and they knew that it was no spider, it was a spider-bot. It grew over 5 feet tall and 7 feet wide, it was chrome, and like any real spider, it had 8 legs.

"No worries." Double-D took a box off of the back of Eddy's spacesuit and opened it, there, he got a particle gun, charged it by cranking a handle attached to the right side of it, and within 5 seconds, He fired at the spider-bot. It was immediately disabled and displayed a message.

"You may have destroyed one of us, but we travel in packs," It was like a holo-gram and it showed a spider-bot with two red marks on its head talking. "and once one of us is destroyed, instead of capturing minds, we kill."

"Dude!? Double-D!? Why did you do that? You killed one and now they're coming in a huge pack! Now, we really _are_ going to die! And it's going to be right now!!!" Kevin shouted, looking all around for more of them. The ship was right next to them and they were all ready for a swarm of tiny spider-bots.

"As I was saying," Eddy said, barely able to stand up, arms dangling. "I have a plan." He began handing out weapons to the others.

Kevin got the weapon that Double-D just used, Nazz got two pistols, Jimmy got the same as Nazz, Sarah got a sniper, Rolf got a mini-gun, Johnny got a mine-layer, Ed got the same as Rolf, Double-D got a quick-charge plasma-gun, and Eddy got a Semi-automatic pistol.

"Rolf, you'll go with Jimmy and Sarah. Kevin will be with Nazz and Johnny. And me, Ed, and Double-D will be with each other. Alright?" Eddy Questioned.

"Alright." They all said.

"Rolf's group will go sniping behind that rock," He said, pointing to a rock as big as one on the spider-bots, when they're in attack form. "Kevin's group will take our frontal attacks." He pointed to five small boulders. "That is the frontal area and you can use those rocks as protection." He finally got the strength to stand back up again and bare his weapon. "And we'll just be walking around, helping anybody we can. Okay?"

"Okay." They all replied, moving to their positions.

They've been waiting for over 10 minutes, now. Still, no sign of any crazed robots. "Sarah!" Eddy yelled, getting her attention.

"What?" She said.

"Use your sniper and scan the landscape!"

"Alright!" She looked and almost screamed. "They're coming..."

"Did you hear that, people?" He called, nobody had heard heard besides Rolf's group. "The robots are coming, so charge your weapons." All of a sudden, something just crossed his mind. "Aw, crap!" Eddy began hitting his head with his hands. Everybody started looking at him, confused faces were all around. "Double-D, how long will it take you to take that thing apart and reconstruct it?" He asked.

"What? You mean the shuttle?" Double-D said, thinking he was nuts.

"Yes! The shuttle! Just answer already!" he yelled.

"It took two days just to build it, and to take it apart safely would take a whole day itself!" Double-D said, trying not to believe his own estimates, but even he and everybody else knew he was right. "And let me tell you, I haven't exactly been sleeping soundly." He sighed.

"Well, talking about it's not going to make it shorter, so find those blueprints and start taking it apart, and rebuilding it." He finally said. "Oh, and sorry people, if we exclude the spas and stuff, the whole ship would just fall apart, so we can't be taking anything off. So, just take the delay and I'll put our food in this box of mine, attached to the back of my suit."

He did as he said and packed as many resources as he could into his 'back-pack'. At this time, the alien spider-bots were half a mile away. They saw that they all had lasers, for they were shooting into the night sky.(It was dark since Eddy finished packing)

"Sarah, begin sniping!" He yelled. "Kevin, charge your weapon as much as you can and see if you can make it a sniper!"

They both agreed and began firing. After Sarah's first shot, there was a sound that freaked them all out. It sounded like the sound of an elephant using its trunk to communicate with the others and screeching metal fused together.

"What the heck was that?" Jimmy screamed.

"It was just the aliens screaming, now continue firing!" Eddy commanded and was obeyed.

Sure, they had a sniper, but they didn't know how fast the aliens were coming in; or what they were doing. The spider-bots were flying toward them with rocket packs and were not going to be stopped, or so they thought.

----------------------------------------

"Destroy the aliens from Earth." A spider-bot spoke in a robotic tone.

"We must not let them destroy our planet, we must defend!" Another said.

"Kill the humanoids!" Yet another one shouted.

-----------------------------------------

"Uh, guys." Sarah said, having a scared look on her face. "I think we might die today."

* * *

**There, I wouldn't call it a cliff hanger, I'd call it a... an ending to a chapter. But, you guys are the readers, you guys decide if it's not enough, and I'll try to update ASAP. **

**All I need is 3 reviews, that's all. For THIS chapter. Flames, Hints, Corrections, Congratulations, I don't care. Just 3 reviews to make me to update.**

**-NuclearStoryteller**


	4. The War between Man and SpiderBots

**...like nothing you've ever seen before, watch closely as I open this door, your jaws will be on the floor, after this you'll be begging for more...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The War Between Man and Spider-bots

_Sure, they had a sniper, but they didn't know how fast the aliens were coming in; or what they were doing. The spider-bots were flying toward them with rocket packs and were not going to be stopped, or so they thought._

_----------------------------------------_

_"Destroy the aliens from Earth." A spider-bot spoke in a robotic tone._

_"We must not let them destroy our planet, we must defend!" Another said._

_"Kill the humanoids!" Yet another one shouted._

_-----------------------------------------_

_"Uh, guys." Sarah said, having a scared look on her face. "I think we might die today."_

"And why is that?" Eddy asked.

"Well, for one thing, they have jetpacks, and another thing is, they outnumber us and have more weapons!" She said in a 'no-duh' tone.

"Don't be like that Sarah," Double-D added. He was currently working on taking the shuttle apart. "If you don't believe in yourself, you will never be able to do what you've wanted, you won't even realize what your dreams _are_." He easily pushed a button to collapse the entire the shuttle. "You won't move forward in your life." Everybody's attention was drawn to Double-D.

"Ya know dork, I think you're right for once, well... never mind, what I meant to say was; you're more right than you've ever been about anything." Kevin happily remarked.

"Yeah, I never thought about it but yeah, you're right!" Sarah she said.

"Now, blast them because there's one right in front of you all." He hurriedly finished.

"Ahhh!" They all yelled before blowing it up faster than a baby could cry right after birth.

"You see?" Double-D said again. "Do you still think we won't win this battle?"

"No. Now shut up and get back to work." They all finished.

Now, there were about fifty of them less than 200 feet away. Now, they were even more crazed than they were before. They were shooting all lasers toward them.

"**Fire**!" Eddy yelled, firing his pistol already killing 3 with it.

Johnny laid over 6 mines and killed 2. Kevin was charging his weapon as fast as he could but couldn't get it to work.

"Eddy! It won't work! What do I do?" Kevin shouted, barely making it past the screaming lasers passing right by them.

"Just keep trying!" He replied.

Nazz was shooting at the spiders' eyes, the source of the lasers, with her two pistols and disabled 7 immediately. Rolf was ripping their legs apart, since they were they only things keeping them moving.

"My nana once told me of a man cutting a giant in the tendons, killing him! This is just like that story!" He shouted to everybody.

One of the lasers hit Eddy, he passed out with a scorch on his spacesuit.

Double-D gasped like they all died, for that was going to happen if he didn't tell them something that would make them act a LOT more cautiously. "People! Don't let them shoot you ONCE! Or your suit will release its oxygen, making you turn inside-out!"

"Alright!" They all said, shooting wildly, killing at an average of 2 per second.

"I think I might need some-" Kevin said before being cut off by a laser...that He fired! HA!

It could have been more destructive than the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, and almost blinded the others. He angled the gun, killing more and more every inch he angled. It killed over 300 spider-bots.

"What was that?" They all screamed.

"It was the gun." Kevin said. Everybody could hear him, and a lot clearly, since all of those spider-bots died. Most of the noise was from their screeching legs and gears and lasers!

They began firing again. There were still 5000 spider-bots left.

"We're going to sleep WELL(!!) after this!" Double-D said, happy having no need to scream.

Kill statistics: ----Jimmy,23----Sarah,57----Rolf,101----Kevin,300----Eddy,100----Double-D,0----Ed,153...

"Hold your fire!" Eddy yelled, they all obeyed. "Now, on the count of three, we're going to fire." He pointed to Kevin. "Charge your weapon! And Double-D!"

"What, Eddy? I'm busy." he replied.

"Give me your plasma-gun." He answered.

Then, out of nowhere, (not really, it came from a spider-bot) A black sphere with blue stripes was falling toward them.

"What's that thing up there?" Ed dumbly asked.

"It's an EMP emitter!" Throw the plasma-guns as far away from it as possible! NOW!!!" He shouted.

"Better do what he says!" Kevin said. He and Eddy threw the plasma guns as hard as they could, as fast as they could. They stopped moving when they hit the quarter-completed space shuttle.

"On with the plan, FIRE!!!" He said, ignoring the fact that he had no gun and was of no use.

They all fired at the first 5 rows of spider-bots. Blowing them up.

The EMP emitter finally hit the ground and sent the EMP pulse but, luckily didn't reach as far as the plasma-guns.

"C'mon Kevin! Let's get our guns back!" Eddy told Kevin.

For some reason, Double-D decided to look above were the spider-bots and saw 3 small rockets headed somewhere towards them. "Hurry Eddy!" he shouted, knowing that those missiles were meant for the destructive plasma-shooting weapons that he had invented.

Would this end their one out of a million chance of their victory? Double-D just thought of something that would save the weapon and ship easily. He simply kicked both weapons toward the two and luckily, the missiles were locked onto them, so it didn't hit the shuttle, and their range limit was reached and they automatically self-destructed, missing the two guns, Eddy, and Kevin.

"Now, help the others fire!" He yelled, they obeyed and then they saw a spider-bot doing something strange. Its legs were all completely pushed into the ground. '_What on Mars is that thing doing?"_ He thought. He ignored it and continued to rebuild the shuttle.

Then, right after he turned his back, 8 chrome claws came out of the ground, behind the fighters and in front of Double-D. All of the tips of all 8 of those claws sticking out of the ground started beeping with red, flashing lights. Since it was night time, Double-D decided to get distracted by yet another thing behind him and looked.

The beeps got faster, and faster and faster, and more and more faster! I guess you could say that they looked just like--

"Bombs!" Double-D yelled. "People! There are bombs behind you!"

Nobody heard him.

"Oh, NO!" He ran quickly toward the bomb and pulled out an EMP Taser, and disabled all 8 bombs. _'Phew...another millisecond and that bomb could have went off.'_ He thought. _'Smart side: "Man, I'd better put this thing away ASAP..." Dumb side: "Why" Smart side: Because, the more Double-D stands here, the more people are going to ask how you can have a taser that's an EMP device..." ' _He thought again, and put his EMP taser away.

"Wait... that's it! I have to destroy this thing before people think about that." He whispered to himself. "No, WAIT! What am I thinking? I could throw this thing along with one of Johnny's mines and disable all of those alien mechs!"

Double-D began to run toward the battlefield where Johnny was. All of a sudden, all of the spider-bots' laser were focused on him. For they knew he had an EMP device. One laser went right past his head, another toward his hand, and over 8 were about to hit the EMP device.

Time suddenly slowed down through Double-D's eyes. He was in mid-air, trying to dodge a laser heading toward his hand. But, he saw the laser and he fell into deep thought. _'This can't happen! No! We'll lose! We'll lose!'_ He used all of his strength to thrust his arm as far as possible away from it, but failed. The lasers hit the EMP taser, or so he thought...

"Huh???" He said to himself. He thought for a second and realized something.

"Of COURSE! It's an EMP!" He continued to run toward Johnny while blocking lasers with his taser. (Lol, that rhymed) "Johnny!" He caught his attention.

"What? I'm in the middle of a war, here!" He yelled, almost completely ignoring him.

"Lay a mine onto my hand!" He uneasily commanded.

Johnny turned back to Double-D after laying 6 mines in from of himself. "What? Why?"

"I have an EMP device, if we can just get this thing stuck to your mine, and set a time limit to it, we can disable every one of them!"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Johnny disabled his weapon's mine-charger and simply took a mine out.

"Now, if I can just set it..." He began pressing small buttons and moving its transistors around. "Aw, rats!" He threw the useless mine toward one of the spider-bots and that little tap caught ts attention.

"HUMANOIDS! DESTROY THE HUMANOIDS!" It said to the others.

"Guys! We need cover!" They both yelled while dancing as the lasers were going in every direction, heading for every bodypart.

"We got ya!" Eddy and Kevin responded. They both began wildly firing toward the aliens in front of them.

Double-D tried to do wat he had done earlier, not trying to make another mistake."Oh dear, I dont think I can, YE--"

"We can't hold them off any longer!" Eddy said, dropping his gun from sore fingers.

"There's no need to." Double-D replied.

3...2...1..._**BOOM**_!_**echo-echo-echo...**_ There was a massive EMP shockwave that was sent all Buthrough the spider-bots and after the blast disappeared, they were all frozen. Five seconds later, they were all disentigrated and their ashes fell onto the floor.

* * *

**Like it? I tried to make it as long and suspenseful as I could, and let me tell you, as I'm writing this, it is 11:42 PM at NIGHT. So, give a guy some slak! You guys cheated me from my last chapter! I got 2 reveiws when I asked for 3. The only reason I'm updating so soon is for some good reveiwers named : AwsomeWriter123 and half-wit ed-boy. **

**But...alas, I still hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Rest and Relaxation! **_**AND MORE REVEIWS!!!!!**_

**-NuclearStoryteller**


	5. Still one left?

**I see you guys liked my last story, eh? Nice... **

**You're about to be bowled over, by the waters you're about to behold here.**

Chapter 5 : Still one left?

* * *

_Double-D tried to do what he had done earlier, not trying to make another mistake."Oh dear, I don't think I can, YE--"_

_"We can't hold them off any longer!" Eddy said, dropping his gun from sore fingers._

_"There's no need to." Double-D replied._

_3...2...1...__**BOOM!**__**echo-echo-echo...**__ There was a massive EMP shock-wave that was sent all through the spider-bots and after the blast disappeared, they were all frozen. Five seconds later, they were all disintegrated and their ashes fell onto the floor._

"WHAT, WAS, THAT." They all dumbly said, except for Double-D and Johnny. They were just enjoying the sight of victory.

"It was victory, guys." Johnny finally replied after everybody else was waiting for an answer after 4 minutes straight.

"_No_, it was blue gravy!" Ed argued.

"_No_, it was an EMP blast." Double-D exclaimed.

"No way, it was victory." Johnny said again.

"Blue gravy!"

"EMP blast!"

"Victory!"

"Gravy!"

"EMP!"

"Victory!"

Kevin was beginning to be very irritated. He was feeling drowsy. He fell on the floor and nearly fell asleep.

He woke up and saw the three still arguing. "Oh, that's _it_!"

"Hmmm?" The three said, staring at Kevin.

Kevin pulled out his particle gun and powered it up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Double-D exclaimed.

Kevin blasted all of them, not just the three, but all of them.

"Why won't these humans shut up?!" Kevin shouted.

**Inside Kevin's mind...**

"What the? What're you doing in my mind?" Kevin angrily shouted to a spider-bot.

"I have taken over your mind, humanoid." It said. "And, since you seem to have resistance, I will drain it from you." It began to move toward a building that made up part of Kevin's mind. It was labeled with 'STRENGTH' on a golden plaque.

"No! Stop! Aggghhh!!!!" Kevin moaned with pain, mental pain..

"You see, human. Everything is measured." It said, pressing a button on its head, making its eyes turn red. "Now, I must _destroy_ your mind."

"And...how...are you going... to do that?" Kevin asked, almost crying, holding his abdomen.

"Ahh... I see, I guess taking your mental strength made you stupid." It shot Kevin's 'STRENGTH' building.

"Aaaggghhhhh!!!" Kevin moaned, falling onto the 'ground'.

"Why are... you doing this... to me?" He asked.

"I am the leader of the Andromidons... or what _you_ call, spider-bots. We kill to live, and we live to kill. We cannot having any other living thing on our planet." It said, he could've sworn he'd seen it somewhere... "As you can see, I have been blessed with two red marks on my forehead, I am made to kill."

_'That's right! It's that thing from the holo-gram.'_ He thought.

"I see that you remember me, Kevin." It interrupted.

"What? How... did you know?" He still stammered.

"I'm in your mind, you Idiot." It replied. "Since I'm not made for torture, and made for killing, I guess you have to die now." It charged its eyes and was about to kill.

**In the real world...**

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" He shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ed screamed.

"We're all gonna die!!!" Jimmy screamed as well.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sarah roared.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kevin shouted again.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING?!!?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Ask the hat guy!" Ed replied.

"Yeah, ask Kevin!" Johnny corrected.

"What? I thought I killed you all." He said, not knowing what just happened was a dream.

"Uh, Kevin." Double-D said, walking toward him. He put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I think you were having a dream." He licked Kevin on the cheek.

"What the hell?" Kevin said.

"What?" Double-D said, confused.

"You just licked me!" Kevin shouted.

"Okay... I'll be going now." Double-D said, walking slowly away from him, only to run like hell to the shuttle.

"Uh, Kevin. He didn't lick you, I was watching." Eddy corrected.

"Yeah, for some reason I'm hallucinating; very weird things." Kevin almost completely forgot his dream.

"Oh, wait! I had a dream, that the spider-bots were called the Andromidons, and the leader was in my mind, destroying my mind-buildings, and it blew up my strength building, and my head hurt, and it said it was the leader. Oh, yeah! The one in the holo-gram that was the leader! The one with the red marks on his head!" He rushed.

"What!?" Ed said, believing him. " You mean that you MET the Andromidon leader from Mars?!"

"Ed, we're _on_ Mars." Eddy said.

Ed gasped. "You are lying."

"No he's not." Kevin argued.

"Oh NO! That means we are in grave danger! For soon, we will face a war with over 5000 Andromidons!" Ed dumbly replied.

"Ed, you're scaring me." Sarah said, walking backward.

"Been there, done that." Johnny said, waving his hand in many directions.

"If we have, then we must face the leader in head-to-head combat; mano-to-mano!" Ed said, followed by a gulp.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eddy moaned, wiping his face with his hand, top to bottom. "And _how _long did you know all of this?"

"Ever since I read my favorite comic, 'Life on Mars? Andromidons'." He explained.

"You hear that, Double-D, there's going to be another war, so keep working on that shuttle!" Eddy yelled.

"Alright, Eddy." He replied. He was still disturbed from that 'you licked me' thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, pack your guns. 'Cause we're going spider hunting."

* * *

**There, like it? I hope you did. Now, they're going to kill or be killed by the leader.**

**R&R! Read and Review!**


	6. Hide n Seek

**There, now I have a right to have the description 'Humor'! Yes! Ah, well... here comes some serious hide-n-seek! **

**Chapter 6 : Hide-n-Seek

* * *

**

_"If we have, then we must face the leader in head-to-head combat; mano-to-mano!" Ed said, followed by a gulp. _

"You've got to be kidding me." Eddy moaned, wiping his face with his hand, top to bottom. "And how long did you know all of this?"

"Ever since I read my favorite comic, 'Life on Mars? Andromidons'." He explained.

"You hear that, Double-D, there's going to be another war, so keep working on that shuttle!" Eddy yelled.

"Alright, Eddy." He replied. He was still disturbed from that 'you licked me' thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, pack your guns. 'Cause we're going spider hunting."

"Okay, I suppose you all want new weapons?" Double-D asked, holding laser-guided missile launchers in his arms. 

"OOOOOO! Shiny!" Jimmy wooed.

They were 1'5'' long, and 2 inches wide where the launcher was. They had a red stripe along the middle of the base and the rest was black, with spray-painted flames on the tip.

"Wow, we've come from huge scooters made of trashcans and pieces of wood; to laser-guided missile-launchers. Will you ever cease to amaze me, Double-D?" Eddy said, grabbing a weapon, which was wrapped by Double-D's arms.

"Yes, he _will_!" Ed happily replied, even though he wasn't asked the question.

"Oh, and these weapons aren't very effective by themselves, but if you combine them, they can be made as strong as the weapon Kevin used the other war.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, when will the shuttle be ready?" Eddy asked for the second time.

"By the end of the Earth day, Eddy." He smiled.

"Perfect! In half an hour, prepare to be going home! Then, there come the jawbreakers!" (lol, that sounded weird) Eddy laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. I would give away a billion jawbreakers just to save you guys..." He said, putting on a cute face.

"You're not telling the truth, are you Eddy?" Double-D suspiciously interrogated.

"Nope, because I'd make _way more _money with partners and customers." Eddy said, followed by him laughing.

"Oh, very funny, Eddy." Double-D replied. "Anyway, here are your weapons.

"I really like it!" Jimmy said.

"Pretty cool." Nazz and Kevin said.

"This fire stick is guided with small, red beams of concentrated light!? Rolf is confused!"

"It's easy, Rolf, just pull the trigger and the gun will automatically lock onto any mechanical, electrical, organic substance. And don't worry, it won't shoot until it locks on so there won't be any friendly fire done...Ed." Double-D explained.

"What?" He replied, aiming his gun at Jimmy's face. "Are you giving away free gravy?" He pulled out a dollar bill. "I'll get gravy if it's the last thing I do!"

_'Hmmmmmm... I can use this to my advantage...'_ Double-D deviously thought. "Ooohhh, Ed."

"Hm?"

"Kevin said that the Andromidan leader was stuffed with gravy!" Double-D lied.

"What did you just say?! No I didn't you dor--" Kevin got cut-off by Eddy's hand.

"What Kevin was _trying_ to say was that... that's exactly what he said and that Double-D should make his own reality show!" Eddy stammered, trying to think every word through. "Shut up, Kevin! We're going to rev up Ed!" He whispered to Kevin.

"Yeah, why _don't_ you start a reality show Double-D?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Can we just go already!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I was about to say the same thing." Kevin said.

_**100 meters (300 feet) away from the Shuttle... **_

They were in a dark cave, and had their lights on their guns on, scanning every nook and cranny that could possibly have an Andromidan leader in it; in either form, large or small. Ed had told them it was the Andromidan home cave. 

"Hold your triggers guys." Eddy whispered loudly. He was in front of the group, followed by Rolf and Kevin, followed by Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz. They were in a triangle formation.

"Stop." He said, holding his left arm sideways, bending it at the elbow, making a right angle. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear a thing!" Johnny yelled.

"Shut up, Johnny!" Eddy warned.

"That's exactly it, nothing. This is the home of the leader and yet we haven't heard _one_ sound." He explained, while whispering.

"I see that you've found my home..." Something said. Then, everybody started seeing saliva dripping from the ceiling.

"Step back!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh, it's no use to run. You can run, but you can't hide." It said. Kevin finally found the mental strength to use his flashlight to look at what it was. It was the leader, but it didn't look like anything they had seen before.

It was black, with two red marks on its head, along with small, titanium hairs on each of its legs. It even had 16 eyes (Which may I remind you was where the lasers came from).

"Lock and fire!" Eddy roared.

They all locked on in one second and launched 2 missiles each.

"Escape!!!" He shouted.

They were all running for their lives from the now, blinded Andromidan leader. They were out and saw lights coming from the cave that got closer and closer; and to go along with that was that the ground was shaking like the San-Andreas fault earthquake!

"I'm going to kill you, you'll see!I'll kill you all!" It roared.

"Over here! Behind this rock!" Kevin said. He pointed to a large boulder on the right of the cave.

The Andromidan leader was out of the cave as soon as they were hidden.

"Didn't I just say you can't hide?" It evilly said, apparently it was the one with emotions, but only specific emotions such as anger and happiness. It touched the side of its head and charged up its 16 lasers. "You'll never escape me!"

It shot every boulder within its lasers' ranges. "Peek-a-boo, **I'LL KILL YOU**!!!" It saw them immediatley and before it could even charge its weapons, it was blinded again by more missiles. "AAAGGGHHHH!!!"

Before I go nuts from saying 'it', let me tell you that the gender of this alien from Mars is Male!

"Follow me!" Ed dumbly yelled. He ran into the cave again.

"Oh, sure... he'll _never_ find us in his house!" Eddy sarcastically shouted.

"Sssshhhh!" Jimmy and Sarah warned.

"I'll blow this whole planet p just to kill you!!!" The Andromidan warned, thikning they would just give themselves up. "You're only going to make your death worse!"

"Organic vibration detector!" He exclaimed before falling on his abdomen and digging his legs into the ground.

"We are _so_ screwed..." Kevin whispered.

"Lock...on..." Eddy stuttered. They obeyed and waited for his signal ro fire.

"A-HA!" The Andromidan hapilly barked. He knew that they were in the cave. He ducked down and looked into the cave only to see a green sweater with white stripes. He began to growl. "Wait a minute," He put the end of one of his legs to his head. "Didn't I see one of those humans wearing that--" He suddenly froze.

"DIE!!!" He roared, powering up his cannons.

"Let's turn the tables on this guy!" Kevin said, appearing from the shadows.

Ed stood up from sitting down to trick the Andromidan leader and locked on.

"Fire!" Ed and Kevin commanded.

* * *

**Aaaawww... looks like this game of hide and seek is over! Ow well... hope everybody liked it! Now, stop being lazy and please let me know if I should keep going---BY **_**REVEIWING!!!**_

**-NuclearStoryteller**


	7. The war with the Andromidan

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but I've been buried in family and school related issues but now, I must finish this! Get ready for the battle! **

**(And since I'm so late, even though I had lots of good reasons, I'm going to make it nice and long.)**

**-NuclearStoryteller**

Just to make sure that all of you saw this...)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show 'Ed, Edd'n Eddy', Danny Attonuchi, the producer, owns it.

_AN: I don't mean to sound superficial, or ask too much of people, but I'm a little annoyed to see how many hits I have received compared to the number of people who have actually bothered to review. I want to know what readers are thinking of my work. It doesn't help me improve as a writer for others not to say anything, any reviews work for me, corrections improve my stories. So, please, review._

**_Solar Flare: An Ed, Edd'n Eddy Story_**

**_Chapter 7: The war with the Andromidan_**

* * *

_"DIE!!!" He roared, powering up his cannons._

_"Let's turn the tables on this guy!" Kevin said, appearing from the shadows._

_Ed stood up from sitting down to trick the Andromidan leader and locked on._

_"Fire!" Ed and Kevin commanded._

The rest of the gang (besides Double-D, he's working on the shuttle...) ran up right next to the two and locked on.

"Oh, no you _don't_!" The Andromidan said, emphasizing on the last word while thrusting himself over 5 miles away from the desolate ground.

They all just stood there in the cave, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go!" Kevin commanded, running toward the exit of the cave.

They got out off the cave and stared into the sky. They didn't see him.

"I really want some gravy." Ed dumbly said out of nowhere.

"Well, lucky for _you_, the Andromidan leader is _full_ of gravy and hot toast!" Eddy said, hoping to get Ed's hopes up.

"Gravy and toast? I don't remember my book saying that!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well then, lumpy, I guess that I know more than you!" Eddy lied.

"Am I interrupting something...?" Something said from above the cave.

It was the Andromidan leader, and let's just say he wasn't exactly happy. He was still in mid-air, and when he landed, he smashed the entrance of his home cave. "Since I'm one of the last of my kind, I might as well act like it, now prepare to _die_!!!" He roared.

Then, he began to show its true form. It began to look more organic than it was before.

Its 8 legs sunk into its abdomen and then 3 larger legs slowly grew out from it, then; a long neck came out the top of the abdomen and at the end looked like a sort of claw at the head. After that, a large blue light appeared at the middle of each leg, I guess you could say that it was a kind of tripod.

Then it began firing. A blinding beam came from the alien's head and dug into the ground, making a hole with a circumference of 10 feet, just missing Sarah.

"You fat head!" Sarah yelled, locking 10 missiles on him. She fired and failed to hit him. It simply disintegrated and revealed a violet-toned kind of force field; which only responded by wobbling for a few seconds.

"What the?" Kevin said to himself. After the Andromidan leader powered up, he finally woke up from gazing, dropped on the floor, and rolled away from the blast.

"Surprised?" He evilly asked. After finishing the sentence, he split his head into three heads and powered up again.

"Run away!" Ed commanded. They all ran, but had nowhere to run behind, for the alien had destroyed every boulder in sight.

"Just lock on already!!!" Sarah demanded, about to punch Eddy in the face before he grabbed it and nearly crushed it.

"I planned, remember?" Eddy evilly added. "Kevin, Rolf." Eddy calmly called.

"Yes, Ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"What?" Kevin asked, too.

"Alpha, squadron K.R.E." Eddy commanded.

"No way, man. I'm not--" Kevin was about to argue before a laser beam shot 1 inch away from his helmet and face.

"I'm still here..." The Andromidan leader said, before shooting another beam from one of its heads.

"Right now, I'd just say keep locking on!!!" Sarah commanded.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Jimmy screamed, and fell on the floor. He was unconscious.

Sarah immediately looked over in Jimmy's direction and saw him, and the ground next to him that was flaming and giving off smoke.

Sarah gasped and then faced her head down, crying. Ed saw his little sister and saw her crying.

Ed simply gave a glare to the Andromidan leader. He glared back, powering up his three beams up as much as he could.

Everybody ran as far as they could, besides the three. (Ed, Sarah, and the Andromidan leader)

"My name is Klaskull, remember that in hell." The Andromidan leader calmly said, with a hint of anger.

"I will, but you'll be the one with the moldy toast and the green gravy!" Ed dumbly exclaimed.

"...What?" Sarah and Klaskull said, confused.

"Of course! Then your species has taken over Earth and eaten all of the gravy! So, _that_'s why my gravy tub is full of bad gravy!" Ed said again.

"You know what, you're stupid, prepare to die." Klaskull quickly added, before powering up and shooting Ed's gun, melting it. "Agh! Why do the bad guys always miss in all of the stories!!??" He said, splitting his three heads into nine heads, two more heads emerging out of the sides of each of the three heads. "I'll _never_ miss now!"

He shot all around the two, making a deep ring around them, 100 feet in diameter. He continued and the two just watched, not thinking what could happen, besides one.

"Uuauuuauauuuaaauuu..." Ed said, while closing his eyes, still standing up.

A minute later, the two were still watching the beams circle around them.

"What are you--" Ed said before being cut off by the ground shaking and the ear-drilling screeching of the lasers stopping.

"Run away!" Ed slowly and dumbly said, pulling Sarah out of the circle.

Then, the ground started sinking into the ground, at over a foot a second.

"Thought you could win, eh?!" Klaskull happily and angrily roared.

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Ed yelled, ignoring Klaskull, trying to grab the ledge of the higher ground-- he got it, but he couldn't pick himself and Sarah up, and fell into what seemed like an endless void, falling, falling, falling, and never stopped falling until the ground stopped falling, through the toxic atmosphere, killing the two.

"Muahahahaha!!!" Klaskull evilly laughed.

"Ed, wake up!" Sarah said, seeing that Ed had been 'falling asleep' for 5 seconds.

"Run away!" Ed dumbly said again, pulling Sarah toward the outside of the circle.

When they were only 30 feet away from the outside of the circle, the ground started to fall down.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen." Ed smartly but tiredly remarked, only 10 feet from the edge. The ground was only a mere 1 foot in depth.

Ed carefully flipped Sarah above onto the higher ground (how do you carefully flip somebody?) and he just jumped up, along with his momentum helping him.

"Help!" Ed called to the others.

"We're on it!" Kevin replied, seeing Klaskull power-up again. "Just watch out for the lasers!"

"Okay..." Ed said as if he didn't want to.

"Alright, Eddy, I'm going with the Alpha thing, okay?" Kevin said, looking at Eddy, then Rolf. Rolf just nodded.

"Alpha, B-2, squadron 8-5-2!" Eddy commanded.

Kevin and Rolf locked 8 missiles on Klaskull each and picked Eddy up by the feet.

Klaskull was busy shooting Ed until he finally got him, and knocked him out-- or possibly killed him.

"That's two down, only six to go." He chuckled. He looked toward the others and saw the three doing something that Klaskull didn't know of. "Trying to do a special move, eh?"

Kevin and Rolf threw Eddy toward Klaskull and Eddy locked over 5 missiles on.

"Fire!" Eddy ordered, and Kevin and Rolf fired 8 each and Eddy fired 6 missiles.

"You're never going to win!" Klaskull said, powering his 9 lasers up, opening his shield to fire.

"We're gonna win, alright! Just... you---" Kevin said panting, before the missiles finally hit Klaskull, he had what seemed like Electromagnetic lightning coming from his nine heads, and his body. He wouldn't move.

"Did we win?" Eddy said, looking to see what the others' responses would be. It was very calm, no wind, no sudden movements, no sounds whatsoever, excluding the talking.

"Let's make sure." Kevin said, right after that sentence, Klaskull fell onto the cold floor, blowing up dust and rocks, making more dust. When all of the dust went away, Kevin stared at the, what seemed like, dead Andromidan body, laying there, no motions or anything. "Or maybe I should check myself..." He locked-on his missiles; he had 17 missiles locked onto him.

"I was kidding... now help me..." Kevin demanded in an annoyed voice.

Sarah locked 9 on, Nazz locked 13 on, Rolf locked 20 on, Johnny locked 15 on, and Eddy locked 12 on; they walked back over 100 feet to make sure that

They looked very calm, and slightly happy, but no smiles were on their faces.

"Fire." Eddy said, firing his weapon right after he commanded.

The missiles were launched, hitting Klaskull with all of them, breaking him into pieces, causing him to make an explosion himself, reassuring the cul-de-sac members.

"Looks like we won, Plank!" Johnny cheered, throwing Plank into the air.

"Now, let's get to the shuttle, Johnny, pick--" Eddy was about to finish before Ed jumped up into the air like a dog, snatching Plank in-between his teeth.

"Ed!!!" Johnny exclaimed, chasing Ed while he ran towards the shuttle.

"Let's pick Jimmy up and, wait, when did Ed get conscious?" Eddy asked, confused by what he just saw.

Everybody else just lifted their shoulders.

"Whatever... just pick Fluffy up and let's go." Eddy finally finished.

Rolf picked Jimmy off and they were on their way to the shuttle.

**30 Meters (90 feet) away from the shuttle...**

"Only a little farther..." Eddy said, walking.

Sarah was holding Jimmy in her arms, with Jimmy still unconscious.

"Just walk around that boulder..." Kevin said, slightly tired from all of the walking and shooting.

They suddenly heard Double-D's voice, making them pause and stand still.

"Ed, no!!!" He whined, worried.

"Gravy!" They heard Ed say, thinking he was about to screw something up.

They suddenly heard an explosion.

"That better not be the shuttle!" They heard Johnny say from the other side of the rock.

"I believe it was..." Double-D moaned.

Eddy moaned, putting his hand to his forehead, wiping down to his chin. "We're doomed..."

**Hehehe... I nice cliffhanger for all of you! I hope this is all enough for all of you! And remember, reveiws give me advice and may improve this story and/or my writing in the future in other stories!!! (I hope that you all liked the fact that it was longer than usual!!! **

**Come back next chapter to find out what happened to the shuttle!!!**

**One more thing... school is starting again and I won't have as much time as I used to, so please, don't rush me too much!!!**


	8. Is that what happened?

**As you can see, I'm trying to update ASAP! So, enjoy...**

_**Solar Flare: An Ed, Edd'n Eddy Story**_

_By: NuclearStoryteller_

_**Chapter 8: Is that what happened?**_

* * *

**Behind the rock...**

"Ed, no!!!" Double-D whined, worried that Ed would hit something, since he was jumping at over 10 feet into the air, acting like a horse.

"Gravy!" Ed said, Johnny was looking out for the leader and laying on a rock standing up.

Suddenly, Ed hit something behind the shuttle and exploded, creating a puff of smoke, making Ed hop toward double-D, seeing the smoke in front of them.

"That better not be the shuttle!" Johnny said, turning to see smoke covering the shuttle, not knowing if anything happened to it.

"I believe it was..." Double-D moaned.

Finally, the smoke cleared, revealing the shuttle. It was...

"What happened to the space-plane?" Ed stupidly asked.

"Nothing... it's fine!" Double-D said with glee.

Eddy ran around the boulder and saw the shuttle.

"Why the heck did you say the shuttle exploded?!" Eddy said angrily, yet with a hint of happiness from seeing the shuttle still in tact.

"I saw the body of smoke and I... I thought that something must have... what exploded?" Double-D calculated.

"Probably a gas vent, now let's get off of this stupid planet!!!" Eddy said, waving both of his arms in the air.

"I-I guess you're right, lets just go." Double-D finished, and they all boarded the shuttle.

**Upon the shuttle's controls...**

"Engines?" Eddy read from a chart that was written by Double-D at the beginning of the trip to Mars.

"Check." Double-D replied right after he flipped a switch on.

"Oxygen?"

"Check"

"Food?"

"...The food is with the passengers." Double-D replied, without flipping a switch on.

"Fuel?"

Double-D flipped a switch and heard the engine putter, indicating that there was no gas in the tank.

"Fuel...?" Eddy said, annoyed.

"Eddy, do you think, that, that Ed... when he was horsing around... I think..." Double-D stammered.

"What!? What!?" Eddy said even more annoyed.

"Ed make all of our gas explode!" Double-D yelled, he yelled so loud that the passengers heard him.

Five seconds later, the two pilots heard the passengers yelling and screaming, and the only words they could understand were 'Ed'.

"Calm down, people!" Double-D shouted, after walking into the room behind him with the passengers. It was as if the sun was out, except it was inside, and not hot.

"Nice job, dork..." Kevin said, calming down and taking his seat.

Finally, after a minute and a half, everybody calmed down and they all took their seats.

"Thank you, now we all know what this means..." Double-D said, thinking they all knew what to say.

"We've gotta get some gas..." Kevin moaned.

"But, Mars doesn't have the kind of gas that we have on Earth, from what evidence we have, nothing lived here, so there are no fossil fuels."

"So, _how_ are we going to get gas if we _can't_ get gas!?" Eddy finally asked.

"We're going to have to get a type of crystal called 'Quantanium Crystallite'." Double-D explained. " Although they are very rare, a crystal of that type with the size of an ice cube, could power the whole planet Earth, for over hundreds of years." He said as if he was telling a ghost story.

"Well, we might as well do _something_." Kevin said, heading toward the exit.

"Wait! Quantanium Crystallite isn't found everywhere! The crystals should be inside the Andromidan leader, probably at the abdomen, how else would he be powered?" Double-D chuckled.

"Okay, okay..." Kevin said. "I'm going by myself, anybody who comes better be sure."

"Are you sure about that, Kevin?" Double-D questioned, thinking that the Andromidan leader might not be dead.

"I can handle it, dork." Kevin said, using is famous motto. 3 seconds later, he was out the shuttle door.

* * *

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I made it so short! But, as I told you before, vacation's over and updating this thing's going to be very, very hectic. I just wanted you all to know what happened to the shuttle!**

**Peace ;)**


	9. Kevin and wait, it's not Kevin?

**Hello, people! See? I still care and I still update:P**

**Ahem, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

_**Solar Flare: An Ed, Edd'n Eddy Story**_

_**Chapter 9: Kevin and...wait, it's not Kevin?**_

* * *

Kevin walked out of the door, and got his plasma gun back[horray!!! and it was to the point where if he touched the charging lever, it would distentigrate anything it touched, even gas. (The air type of gas...)

He was walking right back to the grave that belonged to Klaskull, and he had a long way to go.

"I can't believe I have to walk all the way to this dump just to get some gas." Kevin complained to himself, aiming his plasma gun down, like a light pistol, still with one arm.

It was extremely cold, at it was at about morning time, and the sun was rising, giving off its beautiful lights.

"And to think that we'll see it closer and it'll be more beautiful than ever..." Kevin said before he stopped right in his tracks. "What did I just say!?" Kevin said, putting his left hand on his forehead. "Man, all of this teammwork is taking its toll on me! Agh!" Kevin yelled to himself, hitting the lever of his plasma weapon. He saw this and immediatly pointed it up. He grunted while wielding his 8 pound weapon toward the atmosphere. It fired and went staright through it, creating a 2 meter (in circumference) hole, which began to warp and break high rocks that reached high toward that atmoshphere, making them disappear and break apart.

"I've gotta get out of this place!" He said, running to the shuttle. "Wait a minute! We need gas! Aaaahhh!!!" He screamed again, running back to the original battlefield.

When he finally arrived to the crater that was created by the husk of Klaskull, it was empty.

_'Great, I'm doomed, and so are the other guys if I don't make this!' _He thought.

Then, when the sun was finally 'above the ground', it shined onto Kevin's glass helmet, which reflected into the hole. There was something bleaming that caught his eye immediatly.

_'Is-- is that what I-- let's take a look'_ He thought and picked it up. He studied it and when he picked it up, it almost burnt through the glove of his spacesuit, and he dropped it back into the hole. "Ow!"

He heard gears, metal gears, but he knew his mission and finally picked the cube up from the ground, ran toward the shuttle, put his weapon into a back pocket that was literally on his back, and played 'hot potato' with his hands and the crystal.

**73 meters from the shuttle...**

Now, he was definetely hearing grinding gears, but instead of looking back and charging his weapon like a **4 year-old **trying to **fix** a **broken** jack-in-a-box, (Which is **MAD**) he just picked his speed up.

He wasn't going to waste _one_ second, or so he thought.

Kevin was stopped in his tracks when a large, metallic foot stomped right in front of him. He looked back, and saw Klaskull's face on a large, different body that looked like a mech-bot's and was jet-black.

"You humans will never learn, will you? You didn't kill me, you simply destroyed my invisible force field." Klaskull chuckled, putting his 'hands' to his 'waist'.

Kevin pulled his weapon out slowly while Klaskull was bragging and charged it up.

"And to think that you used those pathetic weapons to try to-- hey! What are you doing!?" Klaskull forcefully asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Kevin said, while hearing his plasma gun beeping, 1 second later, the beam was launched.

It was a fierce fight between the plasma beam and the mega-armor on Klaskull's chest. Neither one of them could see a thing, but they both knew what was happening. There were sparks flying everywhere and Kevin's beam was wide, and it got even wider the further it got from his cannon.

Finally, after 15 grueling seconds that seemed like an hour, the plasma weapon finally stopped its beam.

Smoke was rising from the ground in-between the two, for the sparks were so hot that they melted the ground between the two.

"Oh... so unwise." Kevin heard a voice say, he had never heard it before, but it sounded slightly farmiliar.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared behind Kevin that got darker and brighter until it finally disappeared, revealing a large mech-bot-like robot with a large four-missile salvo launcher mounted on his right shoulder, wheels that were held by two red bars that were his legs--creating his feet, above the 'knees' were two thick, black bars that were attached to the 'pelvis', and a chest with a small blade-like turbine spinning on the middle of his chest.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FLASHBACK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Double-D and Kevin were on the sidewalk next to Kevin's house, for Double-D had called him there because he said he had to talk about somthing important. It was 11:27 a.m. in the morning and it was a regular, rain-free day with regular temperature, (70 degrees Fehrienheit), with partial clouds. Double-D started the talk.

"Kevin, since you and Rolf are the strongest, having you as the more intelegent in electronics, you might want to use this someday, for the unknown... use this only for war purposes, when lives are at stake, when there's a war that you are in that you cannot possibly get out of, you will use this." Double-D calmly said, handing Kevin a black box with a red button behind a clear glass cover.

It was 3 cm. wide and 3 cm. long, It was simply a cube with a red, protected button.

"What's it do?" Kevin said, doubting what Double-D just gave him was for real. "You tryin' to scam me, dork?"

"No, Kevin. Not at all." Double-D calmly replied.

"Cause if you are, you're toast."

"Just take it, Kevin." He moaned, slightly irritated.

Kevin picked it up from Double-D's left hand and studied it.

"So, I just push this red button and it works?"

"Yes, Kevin. Just remember this fact: it can only be activated once every hundred years, so be sure when you need it, it's serious."

"Alright then, see you when you try to take my money." Kevin said sarcastically, and walked away to his house.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/END FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_'Should I really do it? Lives are at stake... blah blah blah... something about a red button...yeah, I'm going to use this thing.' _Kevin thought, and took a cover off of another layer of spacesuit, and saw his cube with it gleaming red button.

Kevin held it out and saw the mech-bot charging its weapon... the turbines went faster... faster... and faster...[You get the point, right?

_'This is it... I'm going to push the button.'_

"Rolf must _FEAST_!!!" A farmiliar voice said from behind, Kevin turned to look, and sure enough it was rolf.

"Sandwiches are in... the..." Kevin said, watching Rolf jump 10 feet above the ground, toward the mech-bot.

"Dude! What are you doing!?" Kevin forcefully asked.

Rolf landed onto the mech-bot, and bit it.

Nobody moved, not Kevin, Rolf or the mech-bot.

Finally, after 10 seconds, the mech-bot picked Rolf up but the neck of the spacesuit and threw him at 50 mph [Sorry if you use the metric system! toward the shuttle.

"Oh, that's it..." Kevin mumbled, picking the glass cover off of his cube, and pushed the red button.

Suddenly, Kevin was nearly blinded again, along with a screaching sound ringing in his ears. _'What?! Again? Why does this guy need another partner?"_ Kevin thought, squinting his eyes and holding his ears down so they wouldn't pop.

15 seconds later, again, a mech-bot appeared in front of Kevin, similar to the other but with blue and white.

"Hello Kevin, I am your guardian."

* * *

**I know I should have made it WAY longer since I haven't updated in a while but, I just think that it's a good CLIFF!!!!!**

**-You know me...right?????**

**;) Peace!!! Happy Holidays!!!**

**-the... NUKE!**


	10. Homehome free?

**Solar Flare: An Ed, Edd'n Eddy Story: Chapter 10, Home…home free?**

Stupid Disclaimer: I don't Ed, Edd'n Eddy, if I did, why would it be on a **FAN**fiction site, huh?!

**H-HEY!! This story is about to get better!! Sorry for any character personality mistakes, stupid cartoon network, deleting poor ed, edd'n eddy!! Ah, well, enough of my silly blabbing, this is a story, damn it!!**

**Also, I made the words look smart :D.**

The two automatons gawked at each other. Abruptly, an intense burst of light blinded the three.

"Oof!" Kevin exclaimed, as if the light could actually hit him physically.

"What on Earth?!" His bodyguard inquired.

Out of the blue, a figure, blurred by the intense light, emerged. It was formed as if it were human. It was apparently inside of a ship, a very recognizable ship, at that. Its thrusters made it pretty hard to hear anything else.

"Kevin, have you retrieved the mineral!?" A familiar voice asked.

"You mean the Quanta-"

"Yes! Do you?!"

"Yeah!"

"Get in!" It commanded.

Kevin hurriedly ran into the ship's door. Right before he got in, he struck his head on the doorway, accidentally, of course.

_Kevin's POV:_

I was asleep. My eyes slowly awakened to a poster that I remembered… from…

_Regular POV:_

"My room!?" He shrieked. "Impossible!" Kevin quickly ran out of his room, then out his front door, not closing a single door behind him. "No… this isn't good…"

* * *

**UGH! SO SHORT AND ALREADY A CLIFF?! Sorry, I'm being rushed. I hope you enjoyed, review on what you think Kevin saw!!**

**Rest & Relaxation, Read & Review!!**


End file.
